A Dream x Two
by believable-pen
Summary: Ianto Jones was clearly dead, his sightless eyes opaque now. His right arm and both his legs were missing. Jack took his left hand in both of his, bringing it to his lips. Tears streaked his already damp cheeks, as he kissed the hand.
1. Chapter 1

**A Dream x Two**

Shaking the debris from his scorched clothing, Jack Harkness stood up and looked around him. The remains of the SUV he'd been sat in less than…he frowned, looking at his watch. Two hours ago! It was totally destroyed.

"Ianto!" he almost whispered, hurrying to the wreckage.

The smell of burnt flesh and petrol assaulted his senses. The sight inside the wreck, horrified him.

Ianto Jones was clearly dead, his sightless eyes opaque now. His right arm and both his legs were missing. Jack took his left hand in both of his, bringing it to his lips. Tears streaked his already damp cheeks, as he kissed the hand.

"I'm sorry. I am so sorry. I never meant for you to get hurt…not for me. Never this! Never this! Never…this. Never….."

Jack woke in a cold sweat, sitting up quickly.

Ianto stirred beside him. "Are you okay, Jack?"

"Mmm? Yeah. Bad dream."

Ianto shook his head. "I thought you didn't dream!"

Jack pulled the younger man into his arms, as he laid down again. "I don't, usually." He kissed the top of his lover's head. "Go back to sleep."

"Mmm."

Ianto closed his eyes, feeling the beating of Jack's heart against the hand that lay over it. It was beating like a drum; fast, out of control. Ianto put it down to the dream. He sighed and feel into a peaceful sleep.

Jack kissed the hand again, but this time it was pulled out of his grasp.

"Don't touch me! This is all **your** fault!"

Jack looked up into dead, accusing eyes. "Ianto?"

Ianto laughed ironically. "I trusted you, Jack. You said you'd keep me safe. Call **this **safe?"

"Ianto, I…"

"Look at me! No legs! One arm! I'm useless!"

"No. No, not to me."

Ianto laughed again. "I'm better off dead. Don't need **your** pity," he almost spat.

"I didn't know…"

"Didn't **want **to know, more like. You never do!"

Jack lowered his gaze.

"Can't stand to look at me, can you?"

Jack remained silent.

"Leave me alone, Jack. Just…go. Go!"

"Ianto, no…"

"I hate you, Harkness! Hate you! Hate you! Hate…Hate…

Jack woke in a cold sweat again, looking up into concerned blue eyes.

"Jack?"

Jack pushed back the covers and go out of bed. Walking over to the wardrobe, he pulled on his clothes and headed for the ladder.

Ianto remained silent, then, "Jack? Where are you going?"

As Jack got off the ladder, he called, "Need some air."

Ianto ran a hand through his hair and jumped off the bed. Grabbing his clothes, he quickly dressed and climbed the ladder leading into Jack's office. As he reached the door, the invisible lift was just nearing the top, with Jack on it.

"Jack, wait!"

The stone rolled back, closing the exit.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Up On The Roof**

Jack entered the Millennium Centre by the back door. Greg Watson, the security guard, touched a finger to his peaked cap, as Jack passed him by. Jack remained serious and silent, as he strode purposefully towards the stairs that led to the rooftop.

That's where Ianto found him, ten minutes later, his coat billowing out behind him.

"You forgot to bring cakes for Greg. You know he likes cakes, Jack." Ianto moved forward to stand behind his lover. "Never mind, eh? I gave him some."

Jack pulled his coat around himself.

Ianto moved closer, wrapping his arms around the older man's shoulders. "Talk to me, Jack."

Jack shook his head. "Can't."

"Is it that bad?"

Jack nodded.

Ianto sighed, kissing Jack on the back of the neck. "Maybe it'll help."

"Won't."

"Try," encouraged Ianto.

More silence.

"Then make love to me."

Jack smiled despite himself. "Right. Up here?"

"Why not?"

"You're serious?"

"Yep."

Ianto touched Jack's shoulders as he started to remove his coat. Then, removing his own, he laid them down on the roof.

"You're good on roofs, remember?"

They undressed slowly and Jack made love to his Welshman like there was no tomorrow. And in the aftermath of their lovemaking, Jack told Ianto about his dream - both of them.

"And it was just you and me in the SUV?"

Jack nodded. "Yeah."

Ianto almost smiled. "Were we Weevil hunting, or…" he let the sentence trail off, knowing that Jack would understand.

"Zatons, actually."

"Arh. Pesky critters."

"Yeah. Two of them."

"They…explode when anxious, don't they?"

"Yep."

"Did we actually catch them?"

"Can't remember." Jack shrugged. "Just the SUV destroyed. You were…dead inside and I was outside."

"Where were we when the SUV exploded, do you remember?"

"No."

Ianto shivered.

Jack kissed him gently on the lips. "Better get dressed before you catch your death of cold." He smiled sadly. "Sorry."

"It's okay, Jack. It was just a dream." He went to sit up. "Besides, if we do hear of any Zatons, I'll be otherwise occupied at the time, walking in the opposite direction."

Jack laughed.

As they began to dress, Jack looked out across the city. The air felt like it was charged with electricity. Or was that because they'd just had amazing sex? Either way, Jack could almost taste it. His skin tingled. His senses, picked up traces of…of what? He shook his head and carried on dressing.

Ianto watched him, not saying anything, but acutely aware that Jack was picking up on something.

"I thought maybe we'd eat out tonight. If it's okay with you and the Rift allowing," said the younger man.

"Sounds great."

"You can even choose." Ianto smiled.

Jack's eyes twinkled.

Ianto nudged his elbow. "Be nice."

"Always am."

Ianto rolled his eyes. "Yep."

Making their way back to the reception area, Jack smiled at Greg and saw the box of cakes on his workstation. "Sorry," he said, apologetically.

"No worries, Captain. Ianto brought them." He smiled at the two men. "What's the weather like? Looks as if thunder's on the way, if you ask me."

Jack almost winced. "You could be right."

Jack knew he was.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Up To His Armpits**

Gwen settled at her workstation and looked up at Jack's office. The light was on. The door was open, but she couldn't see or hear anything.

A few minutes later, Jack and Ianto descended on the invisible lift.

"Where have you two been then?" she enquired.

"Watching the sun come up," replied Jack.

"What sun?"

Ianto smiled, passing Jack. "I'll go make some coffee then, shall I?"

"Bloody brilliant idea, mate," came Owen's voice from beyond the cog door. "I need liquid revitalization."

"Pissed again last night, were we?" asked Gwen.

"Oi!" said Owen, moving to stand by the battered old couch. "What are you insinuatin', Cooper?"

Gwen smiled. "Oh, nothing."

Jack went up to his office after Ianto moved off toward the kitchen area and the coffee machine. Gwen settled down at her computer and Owen slouched his way down to the autopsy bay, putting on his white lab coat.

"Bloody Hoix! Got two…**two **autopsies to do. One after the other!" He looked up at Jack's office. "I'm gonna be armpit deep in alien blood and…" he scratched his head. "Blood and god knows what, until lunch."

"Chinese, then," quipped Ianto with a cheeky grin.

"Shut it, Tea Boy!"

Gwen laughed, carrying on the joke. "Or Italian."

"Leave it out, Copper!"

Toshiko Sato came in through the cog door, laptop in hand. "Morning," she said, to no one in particular.

Owen looked up, an inquisitive look on his face. "And what time do you call this, Tosh?"

Tosh ignored him, preferring to go straight to her workstation.

Ianto placed a cup of camomile tea on her favourite coaster, smiling at her. "Pay him no mind."

"Thank you, Ianto."

"No," added Gwen. "He was on the booze last night. Maybe he didn't pull."

"Oi!," protested Owen. "Less of that!"

Taking the rest of the mugs around, Ianto finally took Jack his favourite blue and while stripped mug.

"Feeling better?" he asked, placing the mug down on the cream blotter.

"Mmm? Actually, yes. Thanks." He picked up the mug and took in its aroma. "Smells great."

Ianto nodded. "New batch of coffee beans. I found this shop in Penarth…just for you."

Jack smiled. "What are you up to this morning?"

"I thought I might help Owen with his autopsies, actually."

Jack looked up, surprised. "Really?"

Ianto nodded. "I can write up the reports, too."

Jack laughed. "Good. I can't always decipher Owen's handwriting."

Ianto agreed, with a nod of the head. "Typical. What is it with doctors and their writing, anyway?"

Jack thought for a moment about **his **Doctor. Had he ever seen him write? Either of them in fact. "I suppose," he eventually answered. "It seems to be Universal."

"Right," said Ianto, moving back from the desk. "I better get on."

"Ianto…"

Ianto turned. "Yes?"

"Dinner tonight."

"Yes?"

"There's this intimate little restaurant just opening in town. Maybe we could go there."

Ianto smiled. "I'd like that." Then he turned and left.

Owen opened the black body bag and looked at the Hoix inside. No paling of the skin. No Riga mortise. For all intents and supposes, it looked asleep. Only the gapping hole between its large oval eyes gave it away. And of course, the back of its head, where the bullet exited. He looked up as Ianto walked to the rail and then down the stairs.

"Need a hand?" asked the Welshman.

Owen frowned, then said, "If you must."

Ianto smiled, taking off his jacket and rolling up his shirt sleeves. "Thought I'd do your report, too."

"What are you after?"

Ianto shook his head. "Nothing."

Owen's eyes narrowed. "Okay," he pointed. "Two pairs of gloves…just in case."

Ianto put the gloves on.

Owen pointed again. "Scalpel."

Ianto picked it up, offering it to Owen.

Owen shook his head. "Make an incision from here, to here."

Ianto complied, not batting an eyelid.

"And across from here to here."

Again, Ianto did as he was asked.

"Right. Okay." Owen picked up the rib spreaders. "Let's see what we have."

Ianto picked up the clipboard and pen.

"Jesus!" exclaimed Owen.

"What?"

"They have two hearts. Well…I **think** they're hearts."

Ianto leaned in for a closer look. "Yep, looks like it."

"Thank you, Doctor Jones," quipped Owen.

Ianto dipped his head. "My pleasure, Doctor Harper."

Jack was watching from his office. His face was set. His jaw tight. He could sense something in the air, even inside the Hub and he was guessing it wasn't anything good.

"Okay," said Owen. "Pass me those smaller spreaders and we'll take a look inside the stomach." Owen spread the chest so they could look deeper inside, then used the smaller ones to access the lower areas. "No genitalia, I notice."

Ianto raised an eyebrow. "How do they reproduce, then?"

Owen shrugged. "Search me."

"Under the armpit," said Jack, raising his left arm as he walked down the stairs from his office.

Owen raised the Hoix arm. "Neat."

"Left arm, male. Right arm, female."

Owen frowned. "You are just **full** of information, Harkness,"

Jack looked at the Hoix. "This one's a male. I'm guessing the other's a female," he said. "They travel in pairs."

"How quaint," said Owen, screwing up his face.

Jack pointed to the other body bag. "He was probably defending his mate." He looked down at Ianto, who looked away.

"But, we didn't kill her," remarked Ianto. "She was already dead!"

Jack shoved his hands deep into his trouser pockets and leaned against the railing above the autopsy bay. "Check for a cord. She could have just given birth.

"A baby!" exclaimed Owen.

"I'm betting its out there somewhere, looking for mum and dad," remarked Jack.

"And just how advanced are these Hoix babies, Jack?" asked Owen.

Jack sighed. "It can walk and fend for itself, but I'm guessing it's really hungry about now."

"Let me and Ianto finish this autopsy and we'll check mum after," said Owen, putting a hand inside the stomach cavity. "Yep," he quipped. "Up to my armpits."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Searching For Baby**

After they had completed the second autopsy, Owen confirmed that it was indeed a female and that she given birth earlier. A cord - green in colour - poked out from a slit in her abdomen, where a human's belly button was positioned.

"I'd say she gave birth at least 36 hours ago," the medic told Jack. "She died from complications," he added. "Bled out."

"And we've had the Hoix over 12 hours," Ianto commented.

"We better find the baby and fast," Jack told them. He turned to Tosh. "Any sightings?"

"No, none."

"Go through the CCTV footage of the area where we found the parents. Check all the alleyways. Side streets. Anywhere. "

"Right."

"Gwen."

"Yes, Jack?"

"Contact the local constabulary. Let them know. I don't want anyone approaching the baby. They could be its first meal here on Earth. If someone hasn't already."

Half an hour later, Ianto ordered lunch and the team congregated in the boardroom to eat and check what Tosh had found on the CCTV footage.

"Okay," began Tosh, clicking the control; that ran the CCTV footage on the big monitor at the far end of the boardroom. "You're just arriving. The Hoix know you're there." She stops, letting them watch the tape.

One alien was on the ground, the other moved to protect it.

"There!"

"What?" asked Gwen.

"The one standing put something into that dust bin." Tosh explained.

"The baby?" This from Ianto.

"Probably," said Jack, putting a slice of pizza to his lips. "We need to fast forward and see if it got out."

Tosh pressed a button and the tape ran forward. At 11.15am, the lid dropped off the bin and a tiny alien head poked out.

"Hello baby," said Jack, with a smile.

The baby Hoix dropped to the ground, smelling its surroundings.

"A miniature mum or dad," remarked Gwen.

"Can it…track them here?" asked Ianto tentatively.

Jack shook his head. "No. We're too far underground, and its too young yet."

"Will it survive on its own?" asked Gwen.

"For about a month…" Jack shrugged. "Maybe."

"But if we catch it, we'll put it in the vault, right?" said Ianto.

"Yes." Jack frowned. "Are you saying we should leave it out there to eventually die?"

"No! It's…it's just…" he sighed. "I don't know. It seems such a waste."

Jack stood up and walked to stand behind his lover, placing a hand on his shoulder, squeezing gently. "We can't send it back and we can't keep it here in the cells. I'm sorry."

"And studying it, is out of the question?" asked Tosh.

Jack hitched a breath. "Yes. Owen has enough to do, monitoring the Weevils."

Tosh smiled sympathetically at Ianto, as Jack moved back to the top of the table and sat down.

"Tosh, I want you and Gwen to stay here. Keep monitoring the CCTV cameras around where we last saw the Hoix. Ianto, Owen, with me." Jack moved towards the door. "We need to find it before it gets too dark."

Leaving the boardroom, Tosh and Gwen went back to their workstations, while Jack went back to his office for his greatcoat. He met up with Owen and Ianto in the underground garage.

TWTWTW

The baby Hoix moved along the alley, keeping close to the wall. It felt safer that way. Instincts kicking in. It was alone now.

The remainder of the cord trailed behind it, as it moved forward slowly. The slightest noise made it stop and look around.

Passing an open dust bin, the Hoix looked inside. The remainder of someone's fish dinner looked very appetising at this time. Putting a hand inside, it scooped at the cold remains, eating it. Sensing it was on to a good thing, the Hoix raided all the dust bins in the alley way, eating whatever it could, and then moved on.

TWTWTW

"Anything, Tosh?" asked Jack from the SUV.

"No."

Ianto turned to look at Jack, then back at the road ahead. "Do you think its hurt anyone yet?"

Jack didn't answer.

Ianto shivered.

"Jack?"

"Go ahead, Tosh."

"Sighting in an alley way off St Mary Street. Going through dust bins."

Jack sighed with relief. "Eating rubbish. Good old 'Chippie' alley."

Ianto nodded his understanding and changed direction.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Pulling At His Heart Strings **

As the SUV sped along the road, Jack kept an eye on the Welshman beside him. He understood how the younger man felt, but they couldn't save or look after, every alien that came through the Rift. The cells would all be full…like the vaults were getting.

Parking at the end of the Bus Stop, Ianto turned off the engine and waited further instructions from his Captain. As if he sensed it, Jack started giving out orders.

"Owen, you'll need your bag. Ianto, the net."

Both men nodded and got out of the car. Jack followed them.

Moving into the alley way with their said items, Owen and Ianto went ahead.

"Looks like its been through all those," Owen said, nodding towards the bins at the beginning of the alley. "It must love chip shop food." He half smiled. "Can't say as I blame it."

Ianto frowned. "Speak for yourself."

"Come on, Ianto. I know you like the odd sausage now and again and again..." He turned to wink at Jack, who also frowned.

Rolling his eyes, Ianto moved ahead, net in his hands.

"Easy, Ianto," warned Jack.

Ianto slowed down, nodding.

A noise from further down the alley caught their attention.

Jack motioned for Ianto to move to the left and Owen to the right, while he moved straight down the middle. People moved aside, as the three men moved as one, down the alley.

It wasn't strange for the people of Cardiff to take no notice of aliens. Ever since Abbadon, the whole world knew about their existence.

The lid of the dust bin hit the ground with a thud. It was the last in a long line of bins. The baby Hoix looked inside, put in a hand and scooped out cold fish, chips and a half eaten sausage, putting the lot into its mouth. Hearing the three men approaching, it turned, open mouthed, to look at them.

"Hey, baby," said Jack, bending slightly.

The Hoix made a strange noise, swallowed and turned to face them.

"We're not going to hurt you," said Ianto.

"Speak for yourself, Tea Boy," replied Owen.

Ianto shook his head. "Idiot!"

"What did you say?"

"Enough!" said Jack. "Save it for later! We need to catch it!"

"Sorry," said Ianto to Jack. He just glared at Owen.

TWTWTW

Gwen and Tosh were watching from the Hub on the monitor above Tosh's workstation.

"Owen never knows when to quit," said Gwen.

"He just loves to tease Ianto about his and Jack's relationship."

Gwen turned to sit on the edge of the desk, folding her arms across her chest. "Do you think it's serious…Jack and Ianto, I mean?"

Tosh didn't look at her. "Why do you ask?"

Gwen shrugged. "Owen thinks Jack maybe taking advantage of Ianto." She turned to face the Japanese woman. "What do you think, Tosh?"

"I think we should mind our own business and leave them alone. Besides, I don't think Jack would do that to Ianto."

Gwen smiled. "Do you know something I don't?"

"Not really."

"Come on, Tosh, give."

Tosh sighed, pushing back her chair. "Well, when Ianto was on suspension, I went round to see how he was. We had a few beers and then he broke down. Told me how he really felt about Jack. He didn't hate him…he was in love with him."

"In love! Gods!"

Tosh raised an eyebrow. "Please, don't say anything. Ianto would be mortified."

"Oh, no. No, I won't."

TWTWTW

A boy in his late teen, watched as the three man moved toward the Hoix.

"Can I take it home, then? Me mam would love to have it for a pet." He smiled.

"No!" said Ianto.

"Spoil sport."

Jack shook his head. "Get outta here, before it decides to eat you next."

"You're 'avin' a laugh."

"'fraid not," said Ianto, smiling wickedly.

The boy looked back at the Hoix and made a quite exit out of the alley.

The sudden movement scared the baby, as it ran towards the open door of a chip shop. A woman inside screamed, throwing her handbag at the baby, before trying to kick it.

"Don't do that!" said Ianto, moving in front of the Hoix.

Jack and Owen followed him inside, closing the door behind them.

"Don't be alarmed, ma'am."

"Let me guess," said the man behind the counter. "Torchwood!"

Jack nodded. "We'll take it from here."

"And you'll pay for any damage, too!"

Jack raised an eyebrow and nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

Ianto put the net down in front of him and started toward the Hoix, who was now pushed against the counter. It had nowhere to go. With one swift move, Ianto scooped it up and carefully tied a knot in the end of the net. The Hoix squealed its disapproval.

"Shh, there, there. We don't want to hurt you," soothed the Welshman.

Owen approached the younger man, syringe in hand. He pushed it into the baby and waited. "That should knock it out until we get back to the Hub."

Ianto carefully wrapped his arms around the baby, pulling it against his chest, turning to face Jack.

Jack knew that look.

"Okay, let's get it back."

They made their way back to the SUV and the Hub, with Jack driving. Ianto was sat alone in the back seat, stroking the baby Hoix's head.

"Don't get too attached to it, Ianto."

The Welshman wasn't listening. The baby was already pulling at his heart strings.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Only A Dream **

Putting the baby Hoix on the autopsy table, Ianto stood protectively over it, while Owen examined the baby.

"**He **looks healthy enough," he told them. "No malformation, what I can see. Mother was probably weak after coming through the Rift."

Ianto smiled. "A boy."

"Yep." Owen lifted the left arm. "See?"

Ianto nodded.

Jack stepped forward. "I hate to brake this up, but we need to get it…him down to the cells."

Ianto made to speak, but a look from Jack silenced the younger man.

Jack watched as Ianto picked up the still sleeping Hoix and walked toward the stairs leading to the floors below. He knew the Welshman had a heavy heart. He was taking it hard.

TWTWTW

After the rest of the team had left that evening, Jack and Ianto were sat in Jack's office, drinking coffee.

"It's for the best, you know."

"Mmm, I expect you're right."

"You know I am." He stood up. "What kind of a life would it have, locked in a cell?"

Ianto sighed.

Jack put a hand on his lover's shoulder. "Let's have a nightcap before we go to bed."

Ianto nodded. "I'll wash up in the morning."

"Yeah."

When they finally made it down to Jack's bunker under his office, Ianto was in a melancholy mood. He sighed and rolled his eyes a lot, making the immortal frown and smile.

"I thought a few drinks might loosen you up a little. I can see now, I was wrong," said Jack.

"Sorry," replied Ianto. "I keep thinking about the baby Hoix," he sighed. "Are you sure we have to put him in the vault?"

Jack nodded. "He's not a pet, Ianto. He'll need lots of looking after. We have our hands full with the Weevils, Blowfish and Myfanwy as it is."

"I suppose," he agreed. "Can I…be the one to put him in the vault?"

Again, Jack nodded. "If that's what you want."

Ianto forced a smile. "Yep."

"Okay. Can we go to bed now? It's been a long day."

Ianto looked at his watch. "1.30am!"

"Mmm, time flies when you're having fun.

Ianto finished the rest of the drink he'd brought down with him, and looked at his lover, his eyes twinkling. "Feel like having a little more fun?"

The light shone in Jack's eyes. "Oh, yeah!"

TWTWTW

The Hoix awoke to find itself lying on a soft duvet that Ianto had put in the cell. A fluffy blanket covered him. Kicking off the blanket, he climbed down and walked to the Perspex door. He tried to walk through it and couldn't understand why he wasn't on the other side. Again and again he tried, to no avail, so he sat on the cold, stone floor, banging on the cell door until his small hands bled.

Jaqnet waatched, eyes full of sadness.

TWTWTW

After making love, the two men fell asleep in each other's arms and Jack began to dream...

"Get me out of here, Jack! Don't let me burn! Give my sister something to bury! Please!"

Jack looked at his dead lover , a look of pain and despair etched on his still beautiful face. He moved forward, grabbed the Welshman and pulled him from the wreck, moments before the petrol tank exploded. They were both thrown forward by the blast, Ianto landing heavily.

"Ianto!" cried Jack, feeling for his lover.

"My arm is broken. God, Jack, what are you doing to me?"

Jack looked at Ianto's remaining arm. It was at an odd angle.

"Even in death, you still find ways to inflict pain and suffering on me! Get Away From Me!"

Jack was beginning to lose his temper. "I got you out, didn't I? That's what you wanted. Quite complaining. You're dead anyway!"

"Yes, death by Torchwood! Bloody Torchwood! I wish I'd never met you! I wish I never needed you! I hate the lot of you! Especially you! I hate you! Hate! Hate! Hate….!"

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**To Comfort Him**

Jack awoke to find the space next to him in the small bed empty.

"Ianto? Ianto!"

Ianto hurried forward to sit on the edge of the bed. "I was in the bathroom." He moved closer. "Did you have another bad dream?"

"Yeah."

The younger man pulled him into his arms. "It's okay. I'm here."

"I didn't mean to hurt you," Jack sobbed.

"You didn't, Cariad. I'm fine, see?" He wiped away Jack's tears. "I'm safe. You're safe."

"It…seemed so real!"

"Shh, it's okay." Ianto got in beside his lover. "Try and sleep, okay?"

"Don't want to."

"Jack, you need to sleep."

"Don't want to dream again."

Ianto kissed his forehead. "Shall I sing to you?"

"Would you?"

Ianto began to sing a lullaby in Welsh, the soft tones washing over the older man. In less than fifteen minutes, Jack was asleep. Ianto hugged him closer whispering endearments, tears filling his own eyes.

When they awoke in the early hours, Ianto was still holding his lover.

"I'm sorry," began Jack. "It's just… I feel like it's my fault."

"But it was just a dream, Jack."

"But what…what if it was a premonition?"

"Do you have them?"

"No, but…"

"There you are then. Stop worrying over it."

They kissed.

"I'm going for a shower. Care to join me?" asked Ianto.

Blue eyes met and held.

"You go ahead."

Ianto raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

Getting out of bed, Ianto walked towards the bathroom. While the Welshman was in the shower, Jack got dressed and went up into his office. That's where Ianto found him, staring out into the Hub.

"What are you looking for, Jack?" His arms snaked around Jack's waist.

"Huh? Oh, nothing."

"You can sense something, I can tell."

"Yeah, but I don't know what." He sighed. "I can almost taste it. It's like electricity."

"Is it in your dream?"

"No."

Ianto moved back and checked his watch. "You've got time to go stand on a roof, if you want."

Jack smiled, turning. "Yeah?"

"Yep. I'll have coffee waiting for you."

Jack kissed his lover. "Thanks."

Ianto went to the kitchen to start coffee and, changing his mind, Jack joined him.

"No roofs, then?"

"No," he folded his arms across his chest and leaned back against the sink. "I thought I'd watch you instead."

Ianto smiled. "Yes, a much better view, don't you think?" He gave a sudden twirl, then laughed. "Not!"

"Don't kid yourself. You look great from where I'm standing."

The younger man blushed. Jack was still able to make his cheeks flame.

As the coffee machine worked it's magic, the two men exchanged looks. Jack had a sad smiled on his face. Ianto raised an eyebrow and turned to look at the machine. He took the coffee jug and poured out two mugs full.

"This should help," he offered the older man.

"Yeah. Thanks."

They moved to Gwen's workstation and drank their coffee in silence. Jack's eyes roved upward to the invisible lift, and his shoulders slumped.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

The Welshman almost ran down the remaining three flights of stairs and around to the cells. The scene that greeted him, had him on his coms to Jack in a heartbeat.  
"Jack, get down here!"  
The older man frowned, tapping the link in his ear. "What's up? Changed your mind?"  
"Just get down here...please."  
The urgency in the younger man's voice got Jack to his feet and through to the main stairwell in record time. He was beside his lover in less than four minutes.  
"What the..."  
He stared at the blood-stained door and the pathetic baby Hoix inside.  
"His hands are bleeding, Jack. We can't leave him like that."  
Jack nodded in agreement.  
"I should have never let you talk me into putting him down here! He's just a baby, for Christ's sake!"  
Jack turned to look at the younger man. "We can't keep him!"  
Ianto was defiant. "That's what you say." He never took his eyes off the Hoix. "I'll take care of him."  
Jack rolled his eyes. "When, Ianto?"  
Ianto shook his head. "I'll manage."  
"The answer is still no!"  
"Jack..."  
"No, and that's final!"  
Jack stormed off, leaving the younger man alone.  
Janet watched from her cell, as Ianto opened the perspex door, picking up the Hoix. He didn't try to struggle. Ianto imagined he was much too weak to try. He rested his head in the crook of the Welshman's arm.  
"Let's get you out of here and cleaned up." Ianto smiled sadly, running a hand up and down the babies back. "I'll talk to him. He'll come round, you'll see." He turned to look at Janet. "He'll be fine now." He turned and left, carrying the baby up to the autopsy bay.  
Ianto placed the Hoix on the table and turned to get a basin of warm water. Just as he moved to get cotton wool, Owen came through the cog door.  
"What are you doing in my autopsy bay, Tea Boy?"  
Ianto didn't look up at him. "He's been trying to get out of the cell. His hands were bleeding. I want to clean them."  
Owen walked down the stairs. '"Move. I'll do it."  
Ianto did as he was asked.  
"Where's Jack?"  
"In his office."  
"You two had words?"  
"Not...exactly."  
Owen frowned. "What does that mean?"  
Ianto shrugged. "A difference of opinion."  
Owen inclined his head toward the Hoix. "About him?"  
Ianto nodded.  
"Jack's right, you know. We can't keep them all."  
Ianto raised an eyebrow. "Thanks for your support."  
"We're not an alien zoo, Ianto." Owen began to clean off the blood from the Hoix's hands and wherever else he'd got blood stains.  
Ianto watched with renewed interest. "I told Jack I'd look after him."  
"Haven't you got enough to do already?"  
Ianto moved to one side. "So you think he ought to go in the Cryo chamber too?"  
Owen nodded. "Yes, I do."  
All through this, the Hoix sat in silence. Perhaps he was considering what to do next. He certainly couldn't understand what was being said. But he looked at Ianto with huge eyes. So huge that they made the Welshman swallow hard.  
"You want me to inject him?" asked Owen, keeping his voice low.  
Ianto nodded. "But I'd like to take him down..." he looked up at Jack's office. The immortal was leaning against the door jam. "Alone."  
Their eyes met and then Ianto looked away. Jack could feel a wall go up between them.  
Scooping up the baby Hoix, Ianto held him while Owen injected the fluid into its vein. Within seconds, the Hoix was dead...youthanized.  
Ianto let out a long, low sigh. "It's done," he said in a loud voice. "Satisfied?"  
Jack turned and went back into his office, closing the door.  
"Course you are," finished the Welshman.  
Owen watched as the younger man took the body and walked up the stairs into the main Hub. Tosh and Gwen came through the cog door, just as he reached his workstation. Tosh took his arm. "I'm sorry, Ianto."  
Gwen gave him a sad smile and nodded.  
"There's coffee in the kitchen," he told them.

TWTWTW

Standing in the vault room, Ianto covered the tiny body in a white sheet and laid in on the duvet he'd let earlier, hoping that he wouldn't have to use it. He placed the Hoix inside the chamber and closed it, putting a lock on the door. A tear slid down his face. as he picked up the clipboard and wrote 'BABY HOIX... CRYO CHAMBER 341-78-QYN APPROXIMATE AGE...46 HOURS' Then, putting the board to one side, he sat down and cried his eyes out.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

For the rest of the day, Ianto avoided being alone with Jack. He still felt bad about having to kill the baby Hoix, and he wanted to avoid a confrontation with the older man. Maybe after he'd slept on it - alone, in his own bed - he might feel differently.  
Jack watched from his office, as the team went about their various tasks. As he'd told Ianto earlier, the paperwork in his 'In Tray' kept him busy.  
Myfanwy glided around the upper edges of the Hub, squawking her presents at every opportunity. Jack was the only one that knew why she was so uneasy, for didn't he feel the same right now?

TWTWTW

The flash of light was so quick, that no one noticed, as it hit the ground close to the Water Tower.  
Jack felt it.  
Myfanwy sensed it.  
Going out onto the gantry just outside his office, Jack looked down at Tosh.  
"Anything?" he asked.  
Tosh shook her head. "All quiet." She smiled up at him and went back to her computer programming.  
Going back into his office, Jack stood by the window looking down at his lover, who was busy on one of the computers. He sighed. 'GOTTA KEEP YOU SAFE' he thought. 'WHATEVER IT IS, IT'S HERE'

TWTWTW

The light widened, as two alien beings stepped onto the invisible lift. Nothing happened, of course. Only Jack had the power and the wrist strap that made it work. But the perception filter kept them hidden from passers-by.  
They were small, willow-like creatures, with trumpet shaped mouths and eyes on stalks. One appeared slightly taller than the other, it's eyes a deeper green. With speed, they changed into human form. One male, one female. Stepping off the stone, they moves down the Plass towards the bay, blending in with locals and tourist alike.

TWTWTW

Holding the blue and white stripped mug in his right hand, Ianto knew that it was time to face Jack. Waiting until he'd slept on it was no longer an option. Jack would want coffee and it was his duty to provide it.  
"Thought you were avoiding me there for a minute."  
"I was," came the low reply.  
"Okay."  
"Brought your coffee."  
"Thanks."  
Ianto half smiles. "Are you still expecting something to happen today?"  
Jack didn't answer.  
"Jack?"  
"Yes, yes I am."  
Ianto looked back at the Hub below. "Tosh says everything is quiet. No Rift activity."  
Jack sighed. "I can feel it, Ianto. So can Myfanwy."  
"She just wants feeding." He went to Jack's cupboard, taking out a bar of chocolate. "I'll feed her now."  
Jack smiled sadly. "Won't work. She knows, too."  
Shaking his head, Ianto moved toward the door. "Don't make so much of it, Jack."

TWTWTW

The now human aliens made their way down to the lower boardwalk and stood by the tourist office. It was closed. Ianto hadn't intended to work there today.  
At finding the door locked, an electrical heat radiated from the male. A passer-by almost jumped, feeling the shock go through her.  
"You alright, love?" asked her partner,  
"Didn't you feel it? I got a shock!"  
He shook his head. "No, can't say that I did. Come on, let's get on home. The kids will be out of school soon."  
The alien couple moved to sit on the wooden bench. To wait, however long it took, for that door to be unlocked.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

The two aliens sat on the bench, outside the tourist information centre, oblivious to passers by. They sat as if they were made out of stone, not moving a muscle. Like the statues on the upper boardwalk. The CCTV cameras that were positions strategically around the bay, didn't pick them up. For all intents and purposes, they, like the secret lift, were invisible to others. Filtered out. Electrical currents came off of them, as they grew impatient, much to the displeasure of people passing by too close to them. They jumped suddenly, looking around them, never once looking at the aliens in human form. Never once seeing just what hit them.

TWTWTW

At 12.35pm, Ianto went round for the lunch requirements, making sure to ask Jack, while stood at the bottom of the stairs. He had no intention of climbing said stairs again. Having got their order, he proceeded to the cog door, up to the lift and into the tourist office. As he unlocked and opened the main door, a rush of light momentarily blinded him, as he was knocked onto the floor. His head hit the ground with so much force, that his comms link came out of his ear, but not before it switched itself on.  
"Jack!" Was all he could muster, before everything went black.  
Jack frowned. "What did you forget?" Silence greeted his question. "Ianto?" Getting up out of his chair, Jack switched on the CCTV feed to the tourist office. "Ianto!"  
He was just in time to see a device being attached around Ianto's neck in the form of a lariot, and the two willow-like aliens disappearing.  
"Owen, tourist office...NOW!" he bellowed, rushing from his office.  
"What's up?"  
Jack ignored him and headed through the cog door.  
"Jack?" said Gwen.  
"Stay here!" He shouted back at her.

TWTWTW

Ianto fought the hands that now supported his upper body.  
"Ianto. It's okay. It's Jack."  
"H-hurts!" He grabbed at the device around his neck.  
"Don't touch it!" Warned Jack. "It's an explosive device!"  
Ianto swallowed hard.  
"We'll get it off, I promise." Jack forced a reassuring smile.  
"Jack, your...your dream!"  
Jack closed his eyes, running a comforting hand up and down his young lover's back.  
"This...this can't be happening!"  
"Can someone please tell me what's going on?" asked Owen.  
Jack shook his head. "We need to get Ianto into a secure, reinforced room."  
"Jack?" Ianto's eyes widened.  
"Unless we can get it off, it'll detonate in less than twelve hours."  
"But you said..." Ianto let his words trail off.  
"You know who did this?" asked Owen.  
Jack nodded. "LV149A37X."  
"A bloody file number..." exclaimed Owen.  
"No. It's a planet. We call them LV's."  
"So how do we get it off?" Owen went to touch the device. Jack slapped his hand away.  
"Oi!"  
"Don't. Touch it."  
"Jack, do you know them...I mean, do they...know you?" This from the Welshman.  
"Yes."  
Ianto closed his eyes for a second. "Elaborate, please."  
Jack helped the young Welshman to his feet. "I...killed their leader."  
Owen's mouth dropped open. "Bloody hell, Harkness!"

TWTWTW

"Did you succeed?"  
The alien bowed its head. "Yes, Tyron. The earthman will suffer, as you still do."  
"Excellent." He turned away. "Leave us."  
The two aliens left the chamber, as Tyron sat beside a glass coffin.  
"You will be avenged my sweet Simyan. Of that you can be certain." He placed a hand on the coffin. " I will take his love, as he took mine."  
He stood up and left the chamber, a bolt coming across the door as he moved way.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

**Retrobution**

They carefully walked Ianto through the Hub ton the main stairs and then down to the basement.  
"Do you know how to get it off, Jack?" asked Owen, as they entered the room that Jack had made secure, just after he'd taken over Torchwood Three.  
Jack huffed out a breath. "No, but I'm working on it."  
"Bloody hell." He ran a hand through his hair.  
Ianto was visibly shaking. "You-you promised you'd get it off!"  
Jack just looked at the younger man.  
"Jack? Am I going to-to die?"  
Jack closed his eyes for the briefest of moments, but Ianto saw the doubt in them.  
"I don't want to die!"  
Jack could see the blind terror in the eyes he loved. He took his trembling hands in both of his and vowed, "You aren't going to. I won't let you."  
"It looks so simple," observed Owen. "It looks like a cowboy tie, for God sake!"  
"It's called an execution loop," Jack informed him. He looked at the young Welshman. "Hang in there." He tried to smile.  
"Easy for you to say. You'd come back...I won't."  
"Jack?" It was Tosh in his comms link. "I can't find anything on it."  
Jack didn't reply.  
"There must be something we can do! We can't stand by and let Ianto side!"  
"Thanks, Tosh."  
Owen frowned. "What did she find out?"  
Jack shook his head.

TWTWTW

Tyron walked into a brightly lit room and knelt before a small table that held a book, bound in what looked like silk. He opened it and pressed his finger to the page.  
"By Deranan, I will avenge you and restore you to be beside me again, or I will be laid to rest beside you my love, for all eternity. This I vow." He stood up and, holding the open book against his chest, he started to chant something from the book and then walked over to a bed and laid down on it. He closed his eyes and continues to chant. The book remained on his chest, as he lay like that for the rest of the day, and well on into the evening.  
In the room where the glass coffin was, a light began to glow from within. It radiated throughout the room

TWTWTW

Gwen paced from her workstation to the battered old couch and back again, her arms swinging as she walked. Tosh watched her, a sad look on her face.  
"Jack has to find a way to get it off! He's one of us! We're a team! We can't lose Ianto!" Gwen remarked, turning to look toward the stair. "I'm going down there."  
"Gwen. Jack said we were to stay here."  
Gwen swung round to face the Japanese woman. "Well, I can't!"  
"Tosh," came Jack's voice over the main comms. "You and Gwen get out of here. Owen is staying for another..." A pause. "Five and a half hours. That's a direct order, Gwen."  
"Jack..."  
"It's not up for discussion. Go!"  
Gwen huffed, rolled her eyes and, grabbing her bag, heading for the cog door. "Fine."  
Tosh watched her leave. "Jack?"  
"Tosh?"  
"Can you get the devise off in time?"  
"I honestly don't know."  
"Thanks for being honest."  
"Go home, Tosh. I'll let you know, okay?"  
"Okay." Her voice was a whisper.  
Jack turned to Owen. "I need you to give him something to knock him out."  
"No!" Protested Ianto.  
"I want you immobile. I can't..." He let the sentence trail off.  
Understanding dawned, as Ianto nodded. "Do it."  
Owen took a syringe from his medical bag, filled it with a liquid solution and injected it carefully into the young Welshman's hand. Within ten seconds, Ianto was asleep.

TWTWTW

"Bloody hell!" Exclaimed Rhys. "How's Ianto takin' it?"  
"I don't know. They took him straight down to a secure room in the basement. Owen is staying for a few more hours, then it's just Jack and Ianto."  
"I bet their're all brickin' it!"  
"I wanted to stay," admitted Gwen.  
Rhys put his arms around her, as she began to cry. "It's okay, love."  
But it wasn't. Never would be, without the young Welshman. Rhys had finally come to terms with the fact, that their lives were never going to be the same after Abbadon. Aliens were part of both their lives now, since Gwen had refused to retcon him. He'd even grown to like Jack, but would never openly confess to it, especially to the immortal himself.  
"Jack said he'd call," Gwen said, nodding against Rhys' shoulder. "Poor Ianto."  
"I bet Jack isn't too happy about it, either."  
"I don't know if Jack can save him this time."

**TBC**


	12. Chapter 12

**Four Hours, And Conting Down**

"You've stayed longer than I wanted you to," began Jack. "It's time to leave."  
"I can still help." Protested Owen.  
"We've tried everything." He sighed. "I need to get Ianto out of here, before the whole place goes up."  
Owen eyed the Captain. "Will you...stay with him?" He looked down at the still sleeping Ianto.  
"Yes."  
"You'll be blown to bits, too." He sighed. "Sorry."  
"I owe it to him to stay till the end." He looked at his lover. "I promises I'd save him. I can't keep that promise. I failed him when he needed me the most."  
"No, Jack, you didn't."  
"Thanks. Now, get out of here!"

TWTWTW

Tyron sat up, put the silk-bound book to one side and stood up. He could hear a pulsing sound coming from the room that held the glass coffin. Walking from the room, he crossed to the other room. He tentatively placed a hand on the door, feeing it hum under the pressure. Opening the door, he went inside.  
The room was aglow with colored lights, emanating from the now empty coffin. The pulsing was in tune with the lights. It was stunningly beautiful.  
"My love? Are you there? Simyan!"

TWTWTW

Owen gave Ianto another injection, before Jack carried him to the garage, placing him in the passenger seat of the black SUV.  
'Da ja vu' he thought getting into the driver's seat.  
Pulling out of the garage, Jack saluted Owen as he passed him. Owen lowered his head.  
Jack drove out of Cardiff and into the countryside. He was heading for the vast wilderness of Breacon. He knew there was enough open space and caves where he could take his lover and know they'd be away from praying eyes.  
As he drove, Jack kept a watchful eye on the Welshman. A tear rolled down his face at the thought of life without him. Life had been good, with the younger man in his life. Yet, he'd never once told Ianto how he really felt about him. Why? What was he so afraid of? Not that Ianto didn't love him. He knew he did - always had. He was afraid that if he told him...if he said those three little words, if Ianto died, he would miss him more than if he kept his feelings to himself. Not true...he'd feel worse, because he hadn't told him. Now, all he wanted to do, was take Ianto into his arms and tell him everything. To make love to him like there was no tomorrow, for now, there wouldn't be, for the Welshman.

TWTWTW

"Simyan, where are you?"  
"I am here, my love."  
Tyron spun round, a stunned look on his face. "How can this be? These two long eons you have been dead to me!"  
"I felt the immortals pain, even from the other side. He moved my heart and my soul, reviving me. For him it is forever. It is revenge enough. I am whole again, be happy for me."  
"By all that I hold dear, I am. I will release the younger one this instant."  
"Then we can all get on with our lives, my love."

TWTWTW

Jack settled Ianto on the ground and laid beside him, his arm resting against the younger man's side. He wanted to hold him close. What would it hurt? They were both going to die anyway in about half an hour.  
Jack closed his eyes and began to pray. If there was a God up there, maybe he'd hear him.  
A light came from out of nowhere and lit up the ground where they lay. Jack instinctively pulled Ianto to him. Protecting him.  
"Fear not, immortal, I come to free him. Simyan is with me, thanks to you. Your love for this human, has given Simyan back to me. I now release your love back to you."  
The lariat around Ianto's neck fell away and disintegrated.  
Tears of joy rolled down Jack's cheeks as he kissed the Welshman's lips. "Thank you," he whispered. "Thank you,"

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

**End Games**

As Ianto began to wake up, his hands went straight to this throat. "Oh, God! Oh, God! Get it off me! Jack!"  
Jack took them in both of his, stilling them. "It's okay. It's gone."  
Ianto's eyes opened wide. "Gone! But- but how?"  
Jack smiled with happiness. "It's a long story, but LV's can be brought back to life, by the person who killed them."  
"She's alive!"  
"He. Yes."  
"He?Aliens can be...gay, too?"  
Jack nodded. "All of creation can."  
Ianto frowned. "Then why...why couldn't you..."  
Jack shook his head. "I didn't say...couldn't say how I felt about you. I-I was too afraid...until now." He pulled Ianto into a warm embrace, kissing his temple. "I love you, Ianto Jones, I always have. And I always will."  
The younger man hugged him back. "And I love you, too, Jack."  
"I know."  
They kissed for what seemed like an eternity and when they parted, Jack stood, bringing Ianto with him.  
"Let's get back to the Hub." he whispered. "We can call the others from there."  
They walked back to the SUV and got inside. As Ianto was doing up his seat belt, he turned to Jack.  
"H-how did you bring him back to life?"  
Jack smiled sadly, not looking at his lover. "My pain was greater than Tyron's. He's Simyan's mate." He turned to look at the Welshman. "If I lost you, I wouldn' t stay here on Earth." He shook his head. "I couldn't...not without you."  
Ianto eyed his Captain. "So, when I do die, you'll go...where exactly?" His eyes narrowed.  
"I don't know. Far enough away, to avoid all...all the pain."  
"And the Earth will have to fend for itself?" Ianto shook his head. "That's not the Captain Jack Harkness I fell in love with."  
Jack laughed. "Think you know me, huh!?"  
"Yep."  
Jack turned the key and the engine roared into life. "Smart ass!"  
"Always."  
They drove back to the Hub in comfortable silence, only speaking as Jack offered Ianto his hand, as they stepped off of the invisible lift.  
"They'll be thrilled to see you."  
Ianto offered up a brilliant smile. "And me, them."  
As they got off the lift, Myfanwy came out of her lair and began to flap her wings.  
Ianto waved back at her. "She'd only miss me cos I couldn't feed her chocolate anymore," he mussed.  
Jack laughed. "I'll call the others. Let them know."  
The Welshman nodded, then made his way to the kitchen. "I'll make coffee then, shall I?"  
"Great idea."  
Ianto rolled his eyes.  
Jack went to the nearest workstation and called Toshiko.  
"It's safe to come back into the Hub. Ianto's fine."  
"You got it off!" she said, her voice holding both relief and surprise.  
"Come back in when you're ready, then I'll tell you all about bit it."  
"I'm on my way."  
Jack pressed the receiver and dialed Gwen next.  
"Jack, that's bloody brilliant news!"  
"See you soon."  
"I'll tell Rhys."  
Jack phoned Owen last.  
"How the hell did you get it off? We tried everything!"  
"I'll explain when you get here."  
"Want me to pick up some donuts, to celebrate?"  
"Yeah. He'll like that."  
Owen laughed. "I just bet he will."  
Toshiko was the first to arrive and as Ianto offered her camomile tea, she threw her arms around his neck, hugging him to her.  
"I'm so glad you're okay."  
"Me, too," he replied, wrapping an arm around her waist.  
Gwen arrived with Rhys ten minutes later, closely followed by Owen.  
"You had us all worried!" declared Gwen.  
Rhys shook his hand. "Good to see you, mate."  
Ianto bowed his head. "Thanks."  
Owen offered Ianto a paper bag. "And I brought donuts."

THE END


End file.
